To Love the Goblin
by princessOFdarkeness
Summary: Sarah gave up Jareth's heart and returned to her home with her baby brother, Toby. But what happens when Jareth takes Sarah's eager friend to his castle forever? Can Jareth find love again?
1. Make Your Dreams Come True

I own none of the charactors out of the Labyrith, but Pip is mine, I made her up, she owes her life to me! Mwahaha! (Sorry folks, a little evil doctor frankenstien moment there)

Well, I hope you like it and all that jazz.

_**

* * *

**_

To Love the Goblin

_**By: princessOFdarkness**_

Whispers. That's how it got out at first, whispers. No one spoke of it aloud, scared it might come true. Sarah had told her friend about what had happened in the Goblin King's Labyrinth. Pip hadn't believed her though, thinking it was an other of Sarah's fairy stories. Pip's real name was Pippy, but no one ever called her that, because her nickname was a joke on how short she was. Sarah was a good five inches taller than her, and it made Pip upset to be teased about something she couldn't help. Pip is a short redhead girl wth lots of cinnimon colored freckles, who lies to were red or occationally the nce comfortable black. When Sarah had told her about the Goblin King taking her brother away, Pip thought Sarah had officailly gone over the deep end.

"Sarah, you're nut, there's no nice way to say this." Pip said. She was on the phone with Sarah, seeing as Sarah was babysitting again and couldn't come over. "You've lost it girl."

"Pip, I'm serious. It's all real." Sarah said sadly. No one had believed her, no one at all. Pip had stuck by her side though, that was something. "It all happened."

"If it did, sign me up to be taken away next!" Pip laughed. Sarah frowned into the phone.

"You can't be serious Pip, after everything I told you, you want Jareth to come take you away?" Sarah scowled. Pip was the crazy one, if she wanted Jareth, the King of Cruel to come and take her away to his castle beyond the Goblin City. "You're the crazy one Pip. Haven't you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Yes, I have been listening Sarah, and this guy Jareth sounds awazing in my oppinion. You should have stayed with him, life would have been fun and carefree unlike here. My life is terrible Sarah, nothing a little adventure couldn't fix." Pip sighed, flipping over on the bed so she became tangled in the phone cord. Pip usually did this when she was on the phone. She was restless, and needed to be moving about or doing something to be happy. "My mother is dead and has been for some time, my father is never around anymore as he's always away on business trips to different places, my older brother hates me because I'm younger so I can get away with more than hom, and I am constantly gettint teased at school because I am shorter than everyone else. Why would I miss my life Sarah, seriously. Living with goblins would be and improvement."

"Oh really, are you so sure of that?" A voice said, coming from right behind Pip. Pip flipped around to stare up at the thing behind her. She wanted to call it a man, but this creature didn't fit in that catigory at all. Pip dropped the phone, leaving Sarah screaming at her and asking her where she went. The tall figure picked up the phone from the floor, placing it against its ear. "I'm so sorry Sarah, Pip has to go now, business to attend to and such, ta ta." The figure hung the phone up quickly before Sarah could call out any warning to her pertrified friend.

"Are you the King of the Goblins? The one Sarah told me about, Jareth?" Pip asked quietly, still staring up at the figure from where she lay on the bed. The figure nodded, smiling down at her. A smile broke across Pip's face as well. "Really, you are? Wow, Sarah never told me how wonderful you were in real life. She said you were cruel and scary, but I don't think so."

"Why thank you Pip, that;s ever so kind of you." Jareth said, bowing to her.

"Why are you here in my bedroom though?" Pip asked, confused as to what was going on. Sarah had defeated the Goblin King, or so she had thought at least. And Pip hadn't said the magic words, not having a pesky little brother to test them on. So why was Jareth standing in her room?

"You called me, remember? You said sigh me up, so I came." Jareth said cooly, causing a crystal ball to pop out of thin air so he could amuse himself as Pip stared at him. Flipping it through his fingers, he asked Pip a question. "Would you like to go back with me to Goblin City or not?"

"I would love to, only what about me family?" Pip asked quietly. She hated them for ignoring her, but she still loved them, at least a little bit deep down. "Wouldn't they be worried about me if I just up and left without a word in the middle of the night?"

"I can arrange for them to think you went away on holiday or something like that, don't bother me with such small triffles as this." Jareth said crossly, stopping what he was doing with the crystal. He held out the crystal to Pip, who looked ready to pounce on it. "If you come with me and live in my castle beyond the Goblin City, you will never see your family or Sarah again, but I can give you everything your heart desires. All your dreams culd come through if you just reach out your hand and take the crystal. Do we have a deal, or will you make the same mistake as Sarah?"

Pip stayed quiet for a moment, not looking at the Goblin King before her. Pip was thinking about how much she loved her family and Sarah, who was almost like a sister to her, and about everything Sarah had told her about how wicked and tricky Jareth was. Yet here he was before her, offering her everything she had ever wanted or dared wish for, all she had to do was reach out a hand and take it. And she did, Pip's fingers closing around the glassy crystal he offered her. Jareth smiled, his lips curling, twirling his cloak about them both.

When the Goblin King's cloak fell away and Pip could see again, she gasped. They were no longer in her small excuse of a bedroom, but in front of a glorious castle, even more splendid than Sarah had described it to her when she had told her about her adventures.

"Did Sarah tell you about my castle then?" Jareth said softly, watching Pip as she examined the castle with large glowing eyes. Pip looked back at him, nodding silently before going back to looking over the castle and the city below it. Pip seemed really happy just being here, and she hadn't even seen the inside of the place she had chosen to live at yet. "Did she do it justice then?"

"Oh no, she never told me how splendid it was, explaining it to me like you might explain a piece of dry toast, leaving out all the details." Pip said, he voice filled with passion as she looked around her in aw. "I can't believe I'm really here, in front of the castle beyond the Goblin City. I'm here, just like Sarah was, just like when she was here."

"No, you aren't" Jarreth said sweetly, going to stand next to Pip, towering over her. Pip really felt small standing next to Jareth as he spoke to her, but she didn't care. She was here, in the Goblin City, ready to start a new life with the Goblin King's help. "Sarah came to help rescue her annoying baby brother Toby, you came here to be free."

"I am free now, aren't I? Free to do whatever I want, whenever I please, no one to tell me what to do ever again, and all because of you!" Pip said slowly, realization dawning on her slowly. She smiled, hugging Jareth about the waist. This threw him off slightly, but he made no atempt to stop her none the less. "Thank you so much Jareth, I mean, Mr. Goblin King! You saved my life in a way, and I'm forever grateful."

"Your welcome my dear Pip." Jareth said, placing an arm around her and patting her on the shoulder sweetly. He was growing rather fond of having this girl around, seeing as she kept thanking him and telling him how wonderful her was and all. He might just have to keep her close to him all the time. He had thought he would never love again afterwhat Sarah had done to his heart, but maybe Pip could help him heal his heart."You can call me Jareth as well, seeing as I'm calling you by your name and all. No titles between friends, okay?"

"Freinds, okay." Pip said, letting go of Jareth's waist. He was a lot taller than she was, looming up above her. He had been taller than Sarah, Pip knew that because Sarah had told her so, but Sarah had never said how mush taller he was. Or how handsome he was either. He was better than movie star to Pip, because he was here with her and he was real. He had helped her out of her terribly boring life. And now she inteneded to have some fun.

* * *

I love the idea of Jareth loving someone after Sarah crushes his heart, it leaves his so ute and vunerable! LOL Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Sarah's Interpherence

Here you go, the second chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, you know who you are!Tee hee!

Now what will happen between Pip and Jareth when Sarah and the other's get involved? You'll just have to read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Pip, are you still there? Pip? Answer me already Pip, it isn't funny anymore!" Sarah called into the phone in her hand. _What has happened to Pip and why isn't she answering me_, Sarah wondered, worried. _Pip never just drops the phone for no good reason._ "Pip, answer me!"

And then Sarah had hears it, that voice. The voice she had haunted her nghtmares ever since the Labyrinth, the voice she hoped she would never hear again. It was the voice of Jareth, the Goblin King himself, on Pip's phone.

"I'm so sorry Sarah, Pip has to go now, business to attend to and such, ta ta." Jareth had laughed into the phone before hanging up her. Sarah knew this was bad. Jareth had tormented her, nearly killing her time and time again, only to profess that he loved her! And know he was after Pip's heart.

"Oh my god, not again!" Sarah paniced, running over to her mirror, rapping smartly on the glass as you might knock on a door you wished to be let through. Sarah knew she would need help to save Pip from the Goblin King, and she knew just where to get it too. "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus! I need your help, please! It's terrible! Hoggle please! Come quickly!"

The image of a stout dwarf-like man appeared in the mirror sitting on the bed, followed by what looked like a giant orange walking carpet and a dressed up dog-fox mix. They could only be seen in the mirror, seeing as they resided in the land of the Labyrinth that Jareth ruled over, not really existing in Sarah's room, only in the mirror did the exist to her anymore. Sarah knew she was alone in her room, but that didn't stop her from speaking to the images as though they were in the room with her.

"Oh thank you so much!" Sarah smiled, dropping to her knees before the mirror. "I wasn't sure that you would come, but I hoped you would."

"We said if you needed us to call and we'd come, so we have." Hoggle said, jumping up and down on the bed in the mirror.

"Sarah and Ludo friends." Ludo rasped. Ludo never spoke in full sentences, prefering to speak in parts of them.

"My lady, what is troubling you so?" Sir Didymus asked, brandishing his staff at her. "How can we be of assistence to you?"

"You see my dear friends, Jareth's gone and done something terrible again!" Sarah sighed. "I think he's taken someone I know back to his castle with him. But I can't be sure. You see, I was on the phone with my best friend Pip, and then she dropped the phone, but the next person who spoke was Jareth! He said he and Pip had some business to attend to together, so I'm worried. Pip's so stubborn, she'll never make it through the Labyrinth."

"That rat!" Hoggle scoffed. "Well then Sarah, let's find out if he took her. We'll go to her mirro and check to see if she's there in her room, okay?"

"Oh thank you so much, would you please?" Sarah begged. Her three friends nodded, walking sideways passed the frame around the mirror and out of sight. Sarah sat in a terrified silence the whole time they were gone. When they returned to her mirror, Sarah could tell what they had to tell he wasn't good by the looks on thier faces. "Did he take her away? Is Pip really gone?"

"Yes, Sarah, Jareth took her, I'm sorry." Hoggle said sadly, not looking at her.

"We found this on the floor, my lady. It looks like a note and it is addressed to you." Sir Didymus said, holding up the folded old piece of paper for Sarah to see.

"Press it up against the glass so I can read it, please!" Sarah said, moving to stand right in front of her mirror, hands pressed palms flat upon it. Sarah cleared her throat, reading the letter aloud:

_Dear Sarah,_

_Don't worry about me, I swear I am safe with this Goblin King of yours. He's not as bad as you said he was, you must not have tried to get to know him like I did. I know exactly what I'm doing, so don't try to get in the way and save me like you always do. I'm happier now then I have been in ages. _

_Love, Pip_

Sarah was shocked for a moment, reading throught the letter several times before smiling broadly, laughing. Her friends looked at each other, confused. What could be so funny?

"What does thou think is so funny, my lady? I see no jest." Sir Didymus said, patting his dog like stead on the top of the head, looking at Sarah through the mirror as if she was crazy or something. "I do not see what is so funny. This friend of your's is obviously delusional if she thinks she is safe with that scounderal Jareth. This is a serious matter!"

"Sarah laugh, why?" Ludo asked, more confused than he usually was.

"Because, that's not Pip's writting! Jareth must have planted this so I wouldn't try to help Pip and I'll stay away. It's a clever trick and it almost worked except for one thing. Jareth forgot she was my best friend. I'd know her handwritting anywhere." Sarah said, pulling her hair up into a pony tail. "We'll just have to go and save her then."

"How Sarah?" Ludo asked, tapping the glass between them with a large finger.

"What do you mean how?" Sarah asked, slipping her arms inside her jacket sleeves. "I'll just - just..."

"Sarah, you lef the Labyrinth, so you can never return here to us. You can't help Pip." Hoggle explain wearily. Then he looked up, excited. "But we can help her! Yeah, I got a plan! Me, Ludo, and Sir Didymus can go and watch over her when she's with that rat who calls himself Jareth, alright, and make sure she comes to no harm by him. When we see our oppertunity, we'll snatch her up and save her! We can bring her back here, and force her back into your world somehow."

"Oh thank you Hoggle! It's a brilliant plan!" Sarah said, jumping up and down. "Please bring Pip back quickly, before it's too late to save her!"

**(Jareth POV)**

"Um, your Highness?" Pip asked quietly, pulling away from me slightly. Had I unwillingly scared her somehow? "What do we do now?"

"Please my dear Pip, call me by my rightful name, it's why I have one after all." I commented lightly. All this calling me by my title stuff was making me feel a little umcomfortable. She was sweet and all, but I could tell she was also nervous being arund me. I was intimidating her without meaning to. I'd just have to try harder to be nice to her and not to scare her then from now on. "And now that your bored staring at the scenery, how would you like a private tour of my castle?"

"I'd love that!" Pip cheered happily, skipping in a circle around me where I stood. _So much energy and spirt,_ I laughed to myself as I watched her skipping around. _Sarah was never like this, especially not around me._ My heart stood still, sending an acheing feeling throughout my body as I sighed. _I have to stop thinking about Sarah, it only upsets me. Memories of her only make me remember the pain I'm feeling inside my heart._

"What's wrong Jareth?" Pip asked, stopping her playful skipping in front of me. She stepped closer ito my body, reaching up a delicate hand to caress my cold face, sending shivers up my spine, fogging my brain from thinking clearly. "What's troubling you so?"

"Nothing." I said sharply, too sharply I knew, pulling away from her, sad to feel her warm hand leave my freezing skin yet oddly relieved as well. _I can't risk lossing my heart again. I might not ever get it back this time! _I turned back to look at Pip where I had shunned her. She looked a bit put out by the whole ordeal, hanging her head to the ground, twiddling her thumbs. I felt sorry and guilty that I had upaet her, but I just wasn't ready to hand over my heart just yet for fear of it getting taken advantage of again, like with Sarah. _Still, Pip doesn't deserve this, _I sighed to my self, taking one of her hands in mine. "Come with me Pip, I'll give you that tour of my castle then."

"Alright." Pip said quietly, barely more than a whisper. I was scared I had destroyed her spirt, put she found it again upon walking through the gates to my castle. She could hardly believe her eyes as she looked around, staring in wonder at my strange collections of odds and ends I had stored up over the years. _She was happy at least_, I thought as I placed my self down upon my high backed throne. _At least Pip's happy, for now anyways. I'll just have to make sure it stays that way, somehow. _

**(End POV)**

"Look there she is! That must be Pip!" Hoogle murmered out of the corner of his mouth to the other two with him. It had taken them mear moments to get to the castle, not that Hoggle was willing to show them the way. Pip looked happy enough, skipping and jumping around, touching and exploring the differnet things around Jareth's throne room as Jareth sat resting in his throne, watching her. Pip didn't seem to need rescuing, at least not at the moment.

"Did you hear that?" Pip asked, stopping in what she was doing. She had been messing with a strange suit of armor when she had heard it. Mutterings, like someone was talking or hidig close by. She looked up at the Goblin King, scared. "I swear I heard something, or someone. Really, I did!"

"It's fine dear, probably just a servent or one of my gaurds on their rounds." Jareth moaned, dangling over his throne upside down so that Pip laughed. She still looked a little concerned, so Jareth gave in. "Would it make you feel better if I went and checked it out?"

"Oh yes it would." Pip said, smiling at him as he stood up. He pulled out an other crystal, throwing it down at his feel and dissapearing in a cloud of smoke and sparkles. Pip coughed, placing her hands over her mouth as she gagged. The smoke cleared, and Pip looked around. The Goblin King had gone just like her said to check on things for her. _Sarah is such a lier, _Pip thought as she settled herself in Jareth's throne. _He's so kind to me and so sweet. Sarah's just wierd._

"Where did he go?" Hoggle asked Ludo and Sir Didymus as they peered through the window. "He's vanished!"

"What have we here?" A voice asked, placing a large hand on Hoggle's shoulder, forcing him around. It was Jareth smiling cruely down on them. "Well now, don't you three look familiar."

* * *

Well, wasn't that fun? New chapter soon, I'm working one it. Review please 


	3. Dungeons And Soothing Caresses

Okay then, here we are again! Chapter 3 is in existence!

Pip and Jareth were having a smashing time, until Pip heard something.What's going to happen now?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Jareth? Are you there?" Pip called to the empty throne room. Jareth had been gne for quite some time now, and Pip was beginning to worry. Not to metion, she was bored out of her mind. Having explored the entire throne room from top to bottem, she was becoming increasingly more and more wear from looking at the same things over and over. "Jareth!"

"What is it darling?" The Goblin King said, reappearing right behing Pip in a cloud of smoke. Pip coughed, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Pip said sullenly, frowning over her shoulder at him as she coughed.

"Sorry love." Jareth said lightly, drawing a finger down the side of her face as she smiled at him. He so loved to see her smile. For some reason, it made him feel happy inside. "Is that all you called me for, to tell me off?"

"Oh, no it wasn't." Pip said, sitting up a little straighter in his throne. "I'm bored."

"You're bored, already?" Jareth sniggered slightly as she looked up at him, impatience etched in her face. "Well, would you like to see the prisoners?"

"What prisoners?" Pip asked, excited. Jareth walked around the throne to stand in front of her offering her his hand, which she took eagerly. "You have prisoners here? In the castle?"

"Yes, I do. Just caught them in fact, snooping around. You were right." Jareth said, leading her down the halls and stairways to the dungeon.

"I knew I heard something!" Pip said happily, skipping behind him as he led her still lower. She shivered in the cold, trembling in the dark. She hated the dark, it had always scared her, ever since she was a small child and her mother had been killed at night in a car crash. Jareth senced her feelings, slipping out of his kingly decorated coat to pull it around her shoulders, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his warm body.

Pip smiled even as she blushed pink at how close they were. He was the King of the Goblins, a complete stranger to her, but she feel so safe and protected having him close to her. She leaned into his body a little more, his leg brushinf lightly against hers as they walked. Something about him drew he in, and somehow, Pip felt she never wanted to be let go.

"Here we are. These are the three troublemakers you heard Pip, my dear." Jareth said, stopping to point into a dismal looking cell in the wall. There sat three things, all of them strange and new to Pip, just as the Goblin King beside her was still strange and unknown to her. The smallest one was on a dog like you might ride a horse, dressed as a knight. It was a fox, Pip realized, laughing to her self quietly so not to hurt its feelings, if it had any. The next biggest thing was a gnome or something wierd like that. It was slouched against the floor, snoring heavily. The biggest thing was freaking huge, or so Pip thought. It looked dangerous, like a wild animal, and Pip was silently glad it was in a cage. "What do you have to say for yourselves then?"

"My dear, look at thee! Thou must be the lady Pip!" The fox said in a weird British accent. Pip was taken aback. Could they all talk then? "My name, gently lady, is Sir Didymus."

"Well then Sir Didymus, how did you know my name was Pip?" Pip asked, dropping to her knees beside the cell door.

"Why, my lady asked me and the others to come find you, of course." Sir Didymus said bravely, waving his staff.

"Who is your lady and why did she want you to find me?" Pip asked, backing away slowly. Jareth put an arms around her to pull her back protectively against his chest, and she pressed her back against him, still backing away from the cage. "What do you want with me?"

"Sarah." The larger beast moaned suddenly, looking out the bars at Pip. "Sarah send Ludo, find Pip."

"Sarah sent you to find me?" Pip asked, confused. She looked up at Jareth, who shook his head showing he was as confused as she was. As soon as Pip looked back at the cage however, Jareth frowned, worried that Sarah would ruin everything again just like she had before, tearing his heart to bits.

"Sarah wanted us to bring you home, Pip." The gnome said, looking up at her. "She's worried about you being here."

"Why?" Pip asked, leaning forward away from Jareth. He held her tightly still, unwilling to let her go. Pip didn't notice, she was soaking in all the information these strange wack jobs were throwing at her with difficulty and had no room in her brain to think of anything else.

"Because of Jareth, of course!" The gnome snorted. "Don't you know what he is?"

"Yeah, the Goblin King. He brought me here, because I wanted to come." Pip said happily, smiling back at the Goblin King. He didn't smile back, lost in his own thoughts. "I came of my own free will, I don't need a rescue."

"You came on your own?" The gnome said, shocked. "He didn't force you to come here with him or anything?"

"Come now Hogbrain!" Jareth boomed suddenly, making them all jump. He strode froward, pulling away from Pip as he went. "That's enough!"

"What do you mean, force me?" Pip asked, scared. He hadn't forced her, so why did the thing think Jareth had? "What do you mean?"

"It's Hoggle!" Hoggle shouted at Jareth, sticking his tongue out at him before turning to Pip. "Sarah thought he kidnapped you to get even with her."

Pip's face went pink, but she didn't answer right away. They all looked at her, even Jareth, waiting for her reply. She had her eyes closed, standing there with her fists balled up. She opened her eyes suddenly, rushing over to the cage. Jareth moved out of her way as she went, stepping back.

"Why does everything always have to be about Sarah? Sarah this, Sarah that! I'm sick of it!" Pip yelled, kicking the cage door in her anger. Hoggle and the others in the cell pressed themselves back against the wall in fear as Pip ranted. "Why does she think everything has to do with her? The one time I'm actually happy, for once in my life, she sends you here to take me away and ruin it all! She's so selfish! She thinks it's like no one could ever care about me or my feelings. Well, Jareth does, he brought me here because I wanted to run away from that place. Sarah always got all the attention, I was just the crazy girl's friend, but not anymore! He cares what I think and feel, and you can tell Sarah that! I'm never going back there!"

Pip turned and ran down the hall and up the stairs, everyone fully aware she had no idea where she was going. Jareth ran after her, stopping in the middle of the hall to pick up his coat. Pip had dropped it in her haste to get away from her memories of home that Hoggle had brought up, all her hard feelings she felt about Sarah.

**(Jareth POV)**

I ran after her, listening intently for any sound that might tell me where she went. I didn't want to use my magic to pop up in front of her, it seemed to scare her which was the last thing I wanted. Running back into the throne room, I saw her. Pip had fallen to her knees before my throne, her head resting on her arms in the seat of it, crying. It was a bitter sweet sight for my heart. I haed to see her cry so, but I was strangly glad to see her there all the same. I went to her, putting my arm about her shoulders.

She stopped crying suddenly, turning around to look at me, tears still shimmering against her skin. Her arms flew up around my neck as she leaned into me, and I knelt there before her in shock for a moment before putting my arms around her. She cried into my shoulder, her tears falling thick and fast as I held her tightly, gently stroking her hair.

"So Sarah ruined your life as well." I grimmaced. Pip pulled back from me slightly.

"Oh no, I was just so uset before. I didn't mean any of it!" Pip said sadly, wanting me to believe her. "I was jsut so angry back there."

"No, I think you meant it, as do I. Sarah ruined my life and crushed my heart, I understand what you're going through." I said quietly, wipping Pip's tears away with one black gloved hand. She hiccuped slightly, laughing at herself. I laughed to, hlding her tightly.

"It looks like we both have one thing in common then." Pip said, resting her head on my chest.

"What's that darling?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Sarah messed with both or lives." Pip said weakly. "We both suffered at her hands."

"I guess you're right." I said, smiling as I pressed my face into her hair. Maybe this girl was just want I needed.

**(End POV)

* * *

**

Oh so cute! Pip and Jareth are so sweet together! To see if they end up together though, you'll have to wait till next time! Until then, ta ta! 


	4. Clocks And Confessions

Drowsy and happy, what will happen between Jareth and Pip? And what about poor Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo locked down in the dungeon?

How about we find out now? Tee hhe, I'm up for it, are you? If so, keep reading! Onward!

**_Chapter 4_**

"What did she mean she doesn't need to be rescued?" Hoggle asked Ludo and Sir Didymus as he paced the small cell they were locked in. Pip and Jareth had gone and not returned, and Hoggle had a feeling they weren't going to for quite some time, if they ever returned to check on them. "What do we do now? If Pip really truly doesn't want to be rescued, what are we doing here?"

"Because the lady asked it of us and we complied willingly, my good sir." Sir Didymus mused, scratching his chin lazily. Sir Didymus sat cross legged on the floor, looking around; bored it seemed out of his brains. "We do as the lady asks of us, and so we are here."

"Sarah friend. Ludo help friend." Ludo huffed quietly, cocking his head to one side as he looked at Hoggle as he continued to pace around. Sarah had sent them to help Pip, but Pip had said she didn't need their help. Now what did they do?

"We need to escape this cell and go tell Sarah about Pip and Jareth and what Pip said about not needing help." Hoggle said finally, looking up at the others.

"But our lady said to return with her lady friend. We cannot turn up without the lady Pip!" Sir Didymus said quickly, trying to reason with Hoggle as he looked for a way out of the cell. "She would be most upset and displeased if we return without what we were sent for!"

Hoggle stopped looking around for a way out and quit pacing around the cell. He looked at Sir Didymus, thinking about what he had said. Sarah would be upset if they didn't bring Pip back with them. There was silence in the cell as Hoggle thought, thinking about everything Sarah, Pip, and Jareth had said to him.

"I got a plan!" Hoggle said suddenly, beaming brightly as he pulled the other two creatures into a huddle. "This is what we need to do..."

_**(Jareth POV)**_

Pip and I sat together wrapped up in each other's limbs as we nursed the wounds that Sarah had left us with, leaving us in pain and agony. Except she had thought on both counts we would tough it out alone, without seeking the help of someone else. But Pip was here, and she needed me to help her with her problems. Just as I needed her to help me heal my aching and bleeding heart. She understood my pain, what I was going through because Sarah had put her through the same ordeal. She reached out a hand to stroke my cheek tenderly, plainly showing me she cared in her simple way.

As I sat there holding Pip against my shaking body, I was struck with a strange longing to kiss her lips, to pull her even closer to my body and claim her heart as my own. It was a confusing and wonderful thought all at once, though I was unsure of why I had suddenly wanted her as my own so intensely. Looking down at her face I studied it, plastering her image in my mind's eye. Her long red hair fell in a curtain around her face hiding her eyes from me. Her fair skin, her soft reddish freckles that played lightly across her cheeks, her dainty little button nose, her beautiful almond-shaped emerald green eyes, and her lips. Her lips were light pink and slightly puffy from where she had strained them screaming before. I wanted to caress her face in my hands as I held it close to mine, to run my fingers through her long flaming hair until they were tangled in it, to taste her sweet soft lips surrender under mine as I kissed her hard.

"What is it Jareth?" Pip asked me, tearing me from my thoughts and back to the present, back to her. She was looking up at me, politely puzzled. Whether she didn't know what I was thinking or whether she was choosing to ignore it if she did know, I couldn't be sure. I was embarrassed, which was a strange new feeling for me. I was never embarrassed, no one dared embarrass me for fear if being thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench. "What's bothering you? And don't say it's nothing, because you'd be lying."

"How would you know for sure?" I asked her, amused. Her gaze pierced my skin as she replied.

"I'm a girl, that's why. Women can tell when men are lying to them, got it? It's a gift all girls are cursed with." Pip yawned widely, stretching her arms out. She was tired and it had been a long day for both of us. I hadn't realized how tired I was myself until she yawned.

"Stop that Pip my dear, yawning is contagious!" I yawned, placing a gloved hand in front of my mouth as it stretched wide. "You're going it to me, stop. I don't want it!"

"Consider it a present for bringing me here, your Highness." Pip laughed, snuggling and wiggling closer into my embrace as her eyes slipped shut. I smiled down at hers as my own eyes fluttered, almost falling asleep before I realized that we were still on the throne room floor. Laughing internally to myself as not to wake my poor Pip, I picked her up gently in my arms, carrying her through the castle asleep in my arms until I reached my bed chamber. Deciding it would be best for the both of us I laid Pip down on my comfortable bed and looked for another place to sleep for the night. We could figure out where Pip wanted to sleep from now on tomorrow, I was too tired to worry about it just now, and so was she apparently. Looking down at her as she slept, I saw how peaceful she looked, her red hair fanned out over the white satin pillows. My greatest wish was to lie down beside her and wrap her up in my arms again as I slept, but I didn't dare disturb her so peaceful and gentle was the look playing across her sweet face.

I slid down the wall beside the bed to slump leaned against it, thinking bitterly about just how comfortable my bed was and how much I already missed it. My last conscious thought was this – 'What am I supposed to do with Pip tomorrow? She bores too easy'

**(End POV)**

**(Pip POV)**

A beam of sunlight fell perfectly through my window, landing right on my face. I screwed up my face, trying to shut out the light. I wasn't ready to wake up just yet, it still seemed so early to my sleep-logged brain. I flipped over onto my face with a groan, pressing it into the soft pillows under my head. I stiffened, thinking but I didn't move. _These pillows are way too soft, mine are really hard because my stupid brother always sneaks in my room and steals the good ones off my bed_. Reaching out to grab the sheets wrapped around my waist, I pulled them up over my head, realizing as I did that these weren't mine either when I touched them. _This isn't my bed, or my sheets, or my pillows. Everything's just so soft and comfortable, and everything I own is a nasty, hard hand-me down. What's going on here?_

At first I couldn't remember where I was or what was going on. Lying there face down, I first remembered the feeling of another body pressed against mine, making me feel safe and protected – and wanted. Like someone actually cared what happened to me, that I was happy and safe. I had never got that feeling from my family, they hated me, I reminded them too much of my mother. Then I remembered that deep soothing voice, the comforting arms that had surrounded me, and last the face.

"The Goblin King!" I shrieked, jumping up.

**_SHRIEK!_ THUMP!_ 'OUCH'!_**

I had jumped a little too high, sending myself flying from the bed and onto the floor at the foot of it. Rubbing my head I looked around at the room I was in. It was rather depressing really in a beautiful way, all blacks and dark blues. It was nice looking to be sure, but so dark, like the owner wanted nothing more than to disappear into it and be forgotten when they were here. The bed was large and took up most of the corner closest to me, all white sheets and black bedposts. It was easily the brightest thing in the room. I picked myself up off the floor, walking around the room to peer into all the cracks and corners curiously. The walls were covered with shelves piled with lots of strange objects I had never seen before. Strange orbs, long feathers, weird thingamabobs, all kinds of things cluttered up around the edges of the room, leaving the bed in the middle of the floor.

"So this is where Jareth sleeps." I murmured to myself, running a hand over the end of the bed, feeling the silky sheets flow under my hand. Jareth was nowhere to be seen, he must have been up for hours, but I knew what to do if I needed him. All I had to do was call him, just like he had said to if I needed him.

Perched in a corner of the room in the shadows was a magnificent old wooden grandfather clock with an owl carved into the top. The clock was fashioned form ebony wood, with gold and silver in the border around the glass that protected the pendulum, which was encrusted with diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. Floating in the air around the pendulum were what looked like the same type of crystals as the one Jareth had given me when he had first brought me here. I pulled mine from my pocket to look between the one in my hand and the ones in the clock to see they were identical. It was splendid, and I reached out a hand to touch the delicately carved owl with trembling fingers fingers.

"No, don't touch it!" Jareth shouted at me, grabbing me from behind and pulling me away from the clock. I was shocked at having been so roughly pulled away by someone I had thought could never and would never hurt me and also confused at why I he was forbidding me to touch the clock. It was a beautiful clock to be sure, but was it really so important to him that it was left in the corner, untouched by my hand or anyone else's? "Pip, what were you doing? What the hell do you think you're doing, these things aren't yours, are they!" Before I could answer however, he cut me off, continuing to rant and yell at me, making me feel more than a little upset and scared. He was more than a little creepy and downright scary when he yelled. "Pip, you must never touch that clock, it's very important that you're listening to me? I hate to sound like Sarah, but don't touch it for your sake, I swear I don't mean to be a pest. Just leave it alone, will you? God, I was so stupid bringing you here, I should have left you there in the human world with Sarah. You'll be lucky if I don't take you back there right now, you ungrateful little girl! Better still, I could lock you in my dungeon and forget about you for a million years!"

"I'm sorry my lord, Goblin King." I stammered, backing away. Jareth seemed so angry, angrier even then when he had reprimanded the Hoghead gnome creature or whatever his name had been down in the dungeon. I tripped and fell backwards onto the ground at his feet, placing my hands protectively in front of my face in case he went to strike me. "Please, I didn't mean it!"

"Stupid child! You actually I would be stupid enough to hit you? How heartless do you think I am? You think I'm a monster don't you, just like Sarah did!" The Goblin King yelled, showing himself to me the way he had shown himself to Sarah, just as she had explained him to me – a heartless manlike shell with no concern for other's feelings and a bad temper. He stormed out of the room, slamming the doors behind him, leaving me to cry weakly on the floor. I wasn't sure what I had done to make him so upset with me, or if it really just had been about the clock in the corner. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I laid my head upon them, sobbing myself into a coughing fit.

I feared the Goblin King's return. He could come and go as he pleased with the smoke trick from before, which scared me quite a bit. The fact was he could materialize at any moment out of thin air, just when I felt I was safe and alone in this room he had left me stranded in.

Picking myself up off the floor I rushed to the two high doors at one end of the room, pulling on the handles, thinking I could escape. I underestimated the Goblin King once again, something I seemed to be doing more and more often lately. They didn't budge and I could only assume that he had locked me in this place, my own little prison of sorts.

**(End POV)**

Jareth stormed, ranted, and raved throughout his castle, yelling curses and threats to anyone or anything he came across in the halls as he stomped quickly passed. He ran up the stair to his tower room, the room he went to when he was planning something, usually something wickedly bad that could come at the expense of someone else. Slamming the door shut, he paced the room until he had calmed down slightly, or at least enough so that he wouldn't yell at anyone else.

The servants and other goblins in the Goblin King's army shook in fear below the tower, deciding it would be best to just stay away that day until they were sure it was safe. There had been many a time when the Goblin King had unknowingly thrown a spell he had been working on out the window to drop onto the head of an unsuspecting goblin, who was usually turned into a chicken. (A/N: I thought I would make up a reason for why there always seemed to be chickens running around in the 'Labyrinth'! There you go an answer to the mysterious chickens!)

**(Jareth POV)**

I closed my eyes as I sighed, running my shaking fingers through my hair in frustration. I knew what I had done, whether or not I liked what I had done or not. I had yelled and shouted at Pip – the very girl I cared about, the one person I had come to love. I gagged, my eyes snapping open. I did love Pip I realized, my heart sinking. _What am I kidding, I don't have a heart. I'm an empty shell of a Goblin King, a shadow of what life is, I don't exist, I have no right to exist after what I did to Pip._

"She'll never forgive me." I sighed, dropping to my knees in front of the table where I kept my spell books and other magic things. The look she had given me as I had yelled at her was the only thing I could see in my mind when I closed my eyes. "She was so scared, I terrified her. What's the hell is wrong with me!"

I jumped up, throwing myself up against the hard stone wall in anger. I felt so stupid and useless. I didn't care if I hurt myself, I shouldn't have even been alive in my own mind, I had no right to be so mean to her.

"Why did I yell at her?" I asked myself, sitting in the chair by my desk. I was going back though it all in my head, trying to remember. When I get that angry, I act purely on instinct not on thought, so sometimes I can't remember why I got so angry in the first place. All I remember afterwards is that I did get angry at all. "The clock, she wanted to touch the clock, that's it!"

I jumped up, realizing why I had gotten so upset with her. She had wanted to touch the clock - that cursed clock thing I kept safe locked up in my bedroom for no one to see or touch especially. I had never told anyone about it. It would be too dangerous for anyone to know my secret. They might take advantage of it or use it to take advantage of me.

"The truth is that clock is tied to my powers. If anything happens to it, I'll die along with it. It's the source of all my magic and power over the other goblins. Without it, I'm useless and if it's destroyed, I'll die." I said to myself, admitting it. I had to keep the clock safe, and I had hurt Pip because of it. "Right now I'd rather her have knocked the clock over and set it on fire as terrible as I feel right now. At least then I wouldn't feel so guilty."

I knew I had to apologize to Pip, but I also knew I couldn't go empty handed. I walked over to my table, flipping through my spell books for a spell I could give to Pip as a present for being such a jerk to her earlier. I found just the one, performing it quickly before wrenching open the tower door and running down the steps.

"I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me." I whispered to myself, straightening my collar as I stood outside the door to my room. I had magically locked it so no one but myself could ever open the doors – from the inside or the outside. I had forgotten about that and hadn't gotten around to telling her yesterday, which meant Pip would think I had locked her inside out of anger. It's not really a conversation topic though, how would i have slipped it in anyways? '_Lets talk about doors, they're so wondeful! By the way, did I ever tell you about how my door can't be opened by anyone but me? No? Well, now you know!' _Great way to get her to like me isn't it? God, I am such a moron!

Biting my bottom lip, I knocked on the door, not remotely surprised to hear Pip scream even though it made my heart ache. I had been expecting as much. I opened the door slowly, walking slowly inside before closing the door with a snap behind me. _Here we go! Time to make things right!_

So the clock's important, Hoggle has another brilliant plan, and Pip's terrified of the one person she thought she could fall in love with. What will happen next? Will Pip accept Jareth's excuse for being so cruel? Find out next time in chapter 5, until then!


	5. Terror All Around

Ha ha ha! Finally! Chapter 5! La la la, I'm so happy! I finally wrote it! Sorry it took so long, I was busy with my other stories, gotta be fair and add to all of them, not just one, you know?

Well, on with the show then?

Chapter 5

(Pip POV)

I had sat in the Goblin King's room in terror at the end of his bed, not wanting to touch anything or give him a reason to come back and scare ma again. I terrified out of my wits of what he would do if he returned just now while he was still angry with me. So obviously when someone knocked on the door to the room I was in I screamed. There was silence for a moment before the door opened, the Goblin King quickly slipping inside before shutting the door behind him again with a small click.

I backed away falling over my own feet as I struggled to get as far away from him as possible. He stayed still, watching me as I backed away. His eyes looked sadly at me, like he was upset. My heart went out to him but I quickly pulled it back. He had yelled at me, called me names, threatened to take me home where I wasn't wanted by my own family, locked me in this room and broken my heart. He could jump off a cliff for all my head cared – but my heart didn't agree. My heart wanted him to take me back in his arms and tell me not to be scared anymore and that he was terribly sorry for what he had done. But I knew that was too much to hope for, I mean look at who I'm talking about – The Goblin King, ruler of nightmares and terrible threats and the dreaded Labyrinth!

"Oh no Pip, no don't! Please don't run from me so!" Jareth moaned sadly taking a step towards me. I couldn't help it, I screamed again, tears forming in my eyes. Why was he here? "Why do you scream so, do I really terrify you so Pip? Please Pip, don't be like this."

"Don't be like this? What do you want me to do?" I asked in a shaky voice. I was scared to death of him, and yet the Jareth I knew would never hurt me. The Jareth I had come to care for cared about me too much to hurt me, my heart finally overruling me head in the matter."Who am I talking to now? Are you Jareth or the Goblin King?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me, genuinely confused.

"You seem to me to be two different people. Which one is here with me now – Jareth who would never do anything like that to me or the Goblin King who would?" I asked quietly, tears sliding down my face as I spoke. He walked all the way over to me looked down at me all the while, dropping to his knees in front of me to take one of my hands in both of his. And this time I didn't pull away.

(End POV)

Hoggle's plan had been put into action even as Jareth struggled to explain to Pip why he had done what he had to her and even harder – to tell her of his love for her. The unfortunate guard that came down to give the prisoners their dinner was quickly put out and shoved into the cell in their place, bound and gagged so Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus would have time to escape before he could alert the other guards and the Goblin King of their escape.

"Now to find the brave lady Pip, she may need our help even as we speak!" Sir Didymus yelled, waving his staff around. Hoggle quickly put a hand over his mouth, deafly telling him to be quiet. Just to be sure, Hoggle took his handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around Sir Didymus' head so he could see and breath – but not talk and blow their cover. The three of them snuck up to the throne room and then up the tower to where Hoggle knew the Goblin King's rooms were situated.

"Now what Hoggle?" Ludo asked quietly, poking Hoggle in the back of the head. Hoggle shushed him quickly, rubbing his head where Ludo had poked him.

"Now we wait until someone comes out of the room, then Ludo and I can run in and snatch Pip, while Didymus keeps the door from shutting on us and locking us inside. The door automatically locks and only the Goblin King can open it again. I know because I watched him cast the spell from behind a suit of armor." Hoggle said simply, darting behind a potted plant by the door. Sir Didymus followed him, crouching down behind him still unable to talk. Ludo followed as always, sticking out rather badly.

(Jareth POV)

As I had entered my bed chambers to talk to Pip, I had had a strange sinking feeling in my heart that plainly told me this wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped it would be. I knew I had scared Pip dreadfully bad earlier when I had yelled at her and threatened her, but I had never expected to find her cowering in fear at the foot of my bed her arms wrapped tightly around her knees which were pulled up under her chin as she looked up at me from the floor, the pain and torment I had caused her evident in her eyes staring out at me. It nearly broke my heart to see her like that, especially because I had caused it.

When I went to take a step towards her she screamed again, backing away into the empty corner under the shelves hanging on the walls there. She looked so scared hiding down there, and all because of me. All because I couldn't hold my temper with her like I couldn't hold my temper with Sarah or my servants.

Now I had her talking again at least that was something anyway. I held her hand in mine, gently stroking the back of her hand with my thumb to calm her. It seemed to be working because she didn't pull away this time, instead staring up at me with her beautiful eyes plainly telling me of the pain and torment I had put her through, without speaking to me.

"I'm Jareth my darling, just Jareth from now on, I can promise you that." I said, her hand twitching in mine as I said it. She looked up at me hopefully, unsure whether or not she could trust me. "You can trust me Pip, I'm so sorry about what I did and I swear never to do it again! Please forgive me, I beg of you!"

"How can I be sure?" Pip asked her voice tight as she spoke to me. I sighed and bit my lower lip, unsure of what to do or say to convince her I was speaking the truth. "How can I ever trust you again?"

"I don't know Pip, you tell me." I said quietly, barely speaking above a whisper. "Is there anything I could do to prove myself to you? I'm willing to do anything Pip, anything at all!"

"I don't know!" Pip cried out, her head falling forward so she was looking at the floor. I let go of her hand and cupped her chin, raising her head so her eyes looked into mine. She burst into tears, throwing her arms around my neck as she did so, crying into my shoulder. "Oh Jareth, I want to trust you again but I don't know how or even if I can ever trust you again! Oh but I want to!"

"I want you to Pip, I want you to trust me again like you used to." I said softly, pulling her closer into my arms to comfort her as best I could. She let me hold her even as she held me herself as she cried. In that moment I wanted things from Pip I had never wanted from Sarah. I wanted to take her face between my hands and kiss her, to hold her tightly in my arms and tell her I loved her more than life itself, to make her my queen – now and forever. "Pip, I have something for you."

"What is it?" She asked, her head popping up from me shoulder. I smiled, she was as curious as ever it seemed at least. Her old self was coming back again. I pulled the small trinket I had created with my magic to give to her out of my pocket, taking her hand and telling it its palm before closing her fingers around it, placing my hand over hers. I took my hand away and she opened hers, staring down at my small token. It was a large white gold ring with a large curious black stone set in the center of it; the runes written around the stone too ancient even for me to translate accurately. "It's beautiful Jareth, I love it."

"It's no ordinary ring Pip, its magic." I told her, taking it from her to slide it on the ring finger of her left hand which I still held in mine. She held out her hand, staring down at the ring I had given her as she reached out a hand to gently touch the stone with the tip of her finger. "Look into the stone."

Pip did as I said, raising her hand to her face to look into the depths of the stone. After a moment she gasped, looking over the ring to stare at me in wonder. I smiled, nodding.

"What did you see?" I asked her. She shook her head, unable to speak. I smiled again, knowing my gift had pleased her. "You saw its magic work, didn't you?"

"I saw – I saw something." She finished. She didn't want to tell me what she had seen but I wasn't about to press her about it. I wanted her to trust me again and the last thing I wanted to do was scare her. "How does it work? What all does it do?"

"It works by the magic in this realm and in your imagination Pip, so as long as the Labyrinth and my castle exist or you keep dreaming and imagining, the ring will never stop working." I told her, a fuzzy feeling spreading throughout my body when she smiled up at me. She was beginning to trust me again. "If you peer into it with a wish to see someone, the ring will show you them. If you're in trouble, the ring provides what little protection it can, but the spell's too weak to be much help to you if you get in terrible trouble."

"What do I do if I do get in terrible trouble then?" Pip asked quietly, obviously hoping she never ended up in terrible trouble.

"Call for me and I'll come for you." I said softly, waiting for her reaction. She peered up at me through her eyelashes, a slight blush painting her cheeks as she smiled weakly. "Just press the hand wearing the ring over your heart and call my name. I'm answer, no matter how bad the trouble is I'll come, even if it's no trouble at all Pip, I'll come no matter what it is, even if you just want to talk of need some company."

"Can you promise me that Jareth?" Pip asked me, her hand moving up to brush the hair off my forehead as she stared into my eyes. She was dying to trust me again; I could see it written in her eyes as I gazed into them. "Promise me."

"I promise Pip, I promise you." I said, pulling her into my arms. She smiled, laying her head against my shoulder as her arms slipped around my waist causing me to smile. I rested my head on top of hers, happier than I had been in a long time. Happier than I had been in my entire life in fact. There was only one thing that could make me happier than I already was, and that would be for Pip to tell me she loved me as I loved her. "Pip, um can I tell you something?"

"Yes Jareth, what is it?" Pip asked looking up into my face. I gulped, trying to force down the lump that ad just formed in my throat as I looked down at her beautiful face. What was I kidding? She was a gorgeous teen age girl filled with fire and spunk, where as I a nineteen year old Goblin King with crazy hair, magic, and an attitude problem I couldn't control. What could I offer a girl as special as her? "What is it Jareth? What is it you want to tell me?"

"Pip, I have to tell you that I..." I started. But suddenly I froze, unable to tell her the truth. Why was this so difficult for me? Why couldn't I simply tell her how I felt about her? _Because she'll reject me – that's why, _a voice in my head answered. _I'm scared of rejection. I care too much about her to have her reject me and force me away from her again, I couldn't bear it! But still, I have to try! _"Pip, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just have to say it outright."

"What are you talking about Jareth?" Pip asked. She was curious again, wondering what I was going on about no doubt. "Just tell me."

"Pip, I..." I sighed, breathing heavily before just saying it as fast as I could to get it over with. "I'm in love with you Pip! I love you!"

-)(- Page break!

What will Pip say? Does she love him back? Or is she just like mean old Sarah (Sarah's actually not mean, but Jareth seems to think so... I'm on his side!) Well, hope you like it and please review


	6. Mistaken Rescues

Ha ha, long time no see huh? Just kidding with you! Lol

Okay, if anyone reads this I will be surprised after how long I neglected it. Lol Sorry to my readers and more so to my characters - they MUST have been bored with nothing to do forever. Especially Pip, seeing as she only exists in my story because she's my character and she's one of those people that get upset and yell when they're left alone too long. I wouldn't mind letting others use her in their stories if they wanted to as long as they say she's mine in the disclaimer and ask first. Oh, and keep her brilliantly spunky personality in tact.

I've been working with my other stories so much this one got pushed lightly aside and the topics in this one have to be handled with care, seeing as the main theme is love. To those reading this, thank you for taking the time to do so. For those of you who intend on reviewing - you are the best! I absolutely love getting reviews stuffed with questions or suggestions for the story or even writing tips. Or all three, I'm not picky about reviews, all reviews are welcome!

Just so you know, Jareth has a POV later on, and he likes to refer to certain people like Hoggle and Ludo by nicknames... you'll understand when you get there I guess.

Well, on with the show then! Yay, I finally get to say that again for this story! One more time then -ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 6

Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo waited outside the door to the Goblin King's room all that night, sleeping in shifts so there was always someone watching the door for the Goblin King or Pip to come out so they could put their plan into action. It started to seem like no one was ever going to come out when all of the sudden -

"I'll return in a moment Pip my dearest love, just a few small matters to clear up with the servants, you know. I'll just be a moment my darling." The Goblin King whispered happily, more to himself than to Pip it seemed, striding out of the huge double doors to saunter down the hall quickly but with less of an air of arrogance than normal or so it seemed to Hoggle who had never seen him walk without it before in his entire service to the Goblin King. Hoggle sprang into action as soon as the Goblin King was far enough down the hall that he couldn't turn around and see him, sticking a finger in the crack between the two doors so the door couldn't close completely. Hoggle quickly waved to the other's to follow as the sunk inside the room. Ludo stayed behind on Hoggle's orders and watched the door, holding it open so they wouldn't get locked inside the Goblin King's bed chambers after they got inside the room to where Pip was hopefully. Hoggle and Sir Didymus crept slowly inside the room looking around wildly for Pip. It was Hoggle who spotted her first and gasped, what he saw shocking him nearly half to death.

Pip was lying down on the Goblin King's bed asleep in the Goblin King's midnight blue and silver speckled jacket, the covers were pulled up around her and wrapped loosely waist as she slept smiling brightly up at then. She looked comfortable and completely content with where she was, which made no sense to Hoggle. Why go through the trouble rescue someone who's already happy where they were? Maybe the Goblin King really hadn't kidnapped her after all; maybe Pip really had gone with the Goblin King willingly...

But then again there was poor Sarah! She had been so distraught when they had found Pip missing from her bedroom. Sarah had asked them to bring her back for Pip's own good and that's what they had to do, even if that wasn't what Pip wanted. Not that Hoggle and the others were going to ask her opinion in the matter seeing as they were just here to rescue her not ask questions. There would be time for that later, once they had escaped. Hoggle crept to one side of the bed and pulled slowly on the bed sheets so that they would give easily as he pulled Pip off the bed and onto the floor with the covers as not to disturb her or wake her up. Hoggle send Sir Didymus to hold the door and called Ludo over to carry Pip. As Ludo picked her up in his large arms, Pip sighed happily and snuggled against him. After a moment of wiggling against him she pulled away, her eyes snapping open at once. She stared up into Ludo's huge eyes for a moment before letting out the loudest scream Hoggle had ever heard in his life - and that was including all the times the Goblin King had yelled at him and the times Sarah had screamed because of the Goblin King's cruel antics.

"Jareth, come quickly I need you! HELP ME! AHHHHHHHH!" Pip shrieked loudly, kicking and flailing as she struggled to get away from Ludo, terrified for her life. Ludo struggled to keep a hold on her while Hoggle tried desperately to calm her down, but it was no use -

"Pip! Love, what is it?" Jareth asked worriedly as he appeared in a puff of smoke that obscured his vision. When the smoke cleared he stood stock still for a moment before turning red and frowning, springing immediately into action. He went running full force into Ludo, slamming into him so that he dropped Pip back onto the bed. Pip scrambled quickly to the other side of the bed away from everyone, cowering against the headboard as Jareth fought with the intruders.

(Jareth POV)

I had told Pip how I felt about her. She had remained calm through all of it, her eyes growing wide as I confessed to her that I loved her. She just stared at me, making me feel oddly uncomfortable in a way I couldn't describe.

"Pip, I'm sorry I even brought it up since it obviously distresses you so that I care about you." I murmured, not looking at her. She still didn't speak, just continued to stare at me as if I were a ghost. "If you don't feel the same Pip I understand, I didn't except you to love me like I loved you. I'm so sorry, I'll just leave then."

"Wait Jareth, please!" Pip cried out grabbing my arm as I went to leave her. I turned to look back into her beautiful face. Tears had sprung up in her eyes and now I had to be confronted with them. I reached up a hand to brush them away and she grabbed it, capturing my hand in hers, holding it stead it seemed as shivers had begun to run up and down my body as I watched her cry. She stroked my hand with her free hand not already holding mine as I watched her, looking down at her hands. It was easier to look at her hands instead of her tearstained face, because I knew I had caused her saddened tears. "What did you say to me? Oh, please say it again!"

"I'm sorry Pip." I said slowly, sure that was what she wanted to hear me say. But it wasn't.

"No Jareth not that." Pip laughed, placing a hand gently on the side of my face. I brought a hand up to bring my fingertips gently across her hand and she smiled at me. "I want to hear the part where you say you loved me again. That's what I want to hear."

"I love you Pip, I do!" I smiled brightly pulling her into my arms. She rested her head on my chest, hugging me tightly around my waist. "Please tell me you love me back! I'd die if you didn't!"

"Jareth!" Pip gasped, pulling her head back off my chest to look up at me. She looked angry again. _Was it something I said? _She raised a fist and punched me hard in the shoulder, fire still blazing in her eyes. "Don't say things like that! I couldn't bear it if you died, oh Jareth don't say such things to me!"

"Do you love me Pip?" I asked imploringly, taking her face in between my hands as I wiped the tears sliding down her face to fall lightly off her chin onto the top of her shirt. "Please tell me Pip, I have to know the truth!"

Pip stayed silent, looking up at me through her large eyes. Her smile faltered as she looked up at me, biting her bottom lip, causing me to think she must be about to tell me she didn't love me after all. I looked away as tears welled up in my own eyes, unable to look at Pip as she prepared to reject me. Then I felt small warm hands closing around my face, cupping it between them to force me to look around at her as she pressed her body against mine.

"Jareth my wonderfully sweet and dear friend, if you must know how I feel and can't figure it out for yourself then I'll tell you... or better yet I'll show you how I feel." Pip said quietly, pausing for effect.

I stared blankly at her, unsure of how she intended to show me how she really felt about me, unless it meant hitting me upside the head or something cruel like that to show me she didn't love or like me at all. Pip leaned forward until our noses where almost touching, until I was staring up into her beautiful eyes, until I could feel her warm breath as she smiled at me. Then she closed the gap, her mouth closing over mine as I closed my eyes against the happiness flowing inside my heart. The feeling of her small soft mouth under mine was even more rapturous and wonderful than I had imagined it, love for Pip coursing through my veins like the blood or water. I had never imagined it would be like this. Pip was better than my wildest and sweetest dreams and my most passionate plans, better than the strongest of all the many spells in my many books. Pip's arms wound their way around my waist as I pushed her back against the soft sheets of my bed, climbing on top of her as she continued to kiss me, her tongue slipping inside my mouth making me moan. She was so perfect for me, even better than I had imagined a girl could ever be. But Pip was so much more than any mere normal girl – she was so special, so perfect even as she kissed me until I was senseless with pleasure. I pulled back for air, looking down at her as she lay silent beneath me.

"Did that answer your question Jareth?" Pip asked, smiling breathlessly as she panted, wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me closer to her. "Well then, did it?"

"I don't know about that Pip. You might just have to tell me again. It wasn't the clearest of answers my love, hopefully you realize this." I smiled wickedly down at her. A second later, Pip's mouth had captured mine again. _If you can die from happiness, let me die now in her arms. _"I love you Pip."

"And I love you Jareth, my wonderful Goblin King." Pip said softly, her hand stroking my face as she closed her eyes. She yawned, trying to sit up but I wouldn't let her. "What's wrong Jareth dear?"

"Nothing Pip my darling, but I don't think you should get up." I sighed putting my jacket around her shoulders as I stood up when she shivered. I pushed her gently back against the pillows, tucking the blanket in around her body. "Get some sleep dear."

"What about you, aren't you tired?" She asked through a yawn as she slid her arms inside the jacket I had placed around her cold shoulders. I walked over to the doors, smiling at her as she closed her eyes.

"I'll return in a moment Pip my dearest love, just a few small matters to clear up with the servants, you know. I'll just be a moment my darling." I smiled as I turned to walk briskly down the hallway. There was no issue to talk to the servants about to be truthful, but I had needed to tell Pip something to get away! You can't declare your love for someone and then run off to a tall tower to work some spells, which is where I was going. I wanted to work another spell just for Pip, to make something for her – a wedding ring fit to be worn on her delicate hand with pride. I intended to ask her to be my queen, to rule beside me forever and share my throne and my kingdom. I realized this might seem a bit risky and a bit too quickly to be moving things between us but I didn't care – I loved her so!

"It has to be perfect, a special ring just for Pip with no other one like it in the entire world. It has to be just so." I whispered to myself, flicking through my spell books to find the perfect spell to do the job. It was then just as I found the spell that I heard it – Pip screaming my name in fear. I snapped my fingers, reappearing in the chamber I had just left.

"Pip! Love, what is it?" I asked as the smoke began to clear from in front of me. I froze, how had THEY gotten up here and into my rooms? Or out of the dungeon for that matter now that I thought of it. Without thinking about how bad my shoulder was going to kill afterwards, I slammed into the big orange monster clutch Pip against it. She pressed herself against the head board in terror, nearly fainting away before my very eyes. Needless to say, seeing they had terrified her that much upset me – big time. Like I-will-turn-you-into-a-scrawny-chicken-mad or even something crazy like throw-you-into-the-bog-of-Eternal-Stench-upset. (A/N: Ha, the chicken jokes again! Lol)

"Hoghead, today your luck runs out!" I yelled, stomping over to him to pick him up by the scruff or his neck, intent upon throwing him against the wall to knock him out but he turned around and bit me hard on the hand. I shouted, dropping him onto the floor. The orange blob came running at me, arms outstretched. With a cry Pip jumped off the bed onto its back. It lumbered around, flailing its huge arms to try and knock Pip off of its back. She clung on for dear life as she was twisted around, her eyes huge. "Stop it, you great brute! You'll hurt her!"

I ran over to Pip, lifting her off the orange carpet's back and into my arms. She looked up at me gratefully as I set her down on her feet. She swayed and grabbed my arm. I held her up and steady, kissing her tenderly on the top of the head as she smiled at me. Hoghead jumped up on my back to bite my neck and I fell spiraling forward, managing to fall away from Pip so that I wouldn't squish her under me as I crashed into the hard ground head first.

"Jareth, get off of him!" Pip screamed as she pulled him off of me with such force she fell back onto the ground with Hoghead in her lap. "What do you want anyways?"

"You, we promised Sarah we'd bring you back to her world." Hoghead squealed. And suddenly I understood why they had tried to sneak inside the palace – all because of Sarah!

"Sarah, she'll pay for this!" Pip yelled, gritting her teeth as she threw Hoghead across the room. He splattered against the wall falling limply onto the carpet in a dead faint. "I hope he has a killer headache when he wakes up – if I don't toss him out a window first!"

"We can do that a little later on love, right now we have to deal with the orange brutish thing together." I smiled as she helped me to my feet. I kissed her quickly, my need to feel her lips surrender under mine overpowering the need to exterminate the orange menace that was walking toward us. The crazy orange thing turned out to be way tougher than it looked, and it looked pretty tough to begin with! It picked Pip up and threw her across the room onto the bed where she fell, not moving. "PIP!"

I ran to her, flipping her over in my arms as her eyes fluttered weakly. I kissed her forehead as she smiled, sitting up in my arms. She pulled away from me to sit up on the bed across from me, taking my hand. I kissed her hand and she blushed pink making her look even prettier. Amazing how we had time for a precious moment when we had intruders trying to kill us, huh? And they still meant something, at least to me. When I was with Pip, the rest of the world faded away and left only us.

"Jareth, look out!" She screamed pointing over my shoulder as the orange fur ball came running at me. The thing she did next was both brave and stupid – she pushed me out of the way so that I would be safe...

But she wouldn't be safe. It pushed her instead, and she went flying across the room into the wall as Hoghead had, sliding down the wall to lie on the floor. I turned to look at her and the thing grabbed me, throwing me across the room... right into my clock.

()()()()()Page break! Yay! la la la... the lines don't work on my computer... hee hee

Okay, so what did you think? Send me your ideas about what you think happens to Jareth. The person with the best idea wins a special present! Alternative contest - who would you like to appear most in the stroy? A) the British worm B) The fire demon singing things C) the masked people in Sarah's dream OR D) the guy with the smartmouth bird hat! The most popular answer will be in the story so vote for your favorite!


	7. How It All Ends

Sorry it took so long to put this on. I've been grounded for the last two weeks and I've had a lot of homework and reports to do lately. (That's what I get for taking the advanced classes I suppose Lol)

Well, um… yeah I have nothing to really talk about right now. Ha, imagine that. So you know what that means – ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 6

"That goodness you knocked her out like that Ludo, I doubt spirited little Pip would have come with us back to Sarah's world otherwise." Hoggle huffed and puffed in his need for air as the small troop hurriedly ran away at tops speed from the Goblin King's castle, through the Goblin City and out into the heart of the Labyrinth itself. "Poor unconscious tiny little Pip. That wretched Goblin King as he calls himself must have put a spell on her to force her to fight us like that. She's obviously under his wretched control, so thank God she's unconscious."

"Ludo sad, Ludo hurt Pip!" Ludo grunted dejectedly hauling Pip a little higher up from where he had her slung over his shoulder to carry her through the Labyrinth. After the fight had ended with both Pip and the Goblin King lying unconscious on the floor with Hoggle unable to revive either of them – not that Hoggle really even tried to awaken the Goblin King, just to wake Pip up. Pip moaned and twitched faintly from her spot over Ludo's shoulder causing Hoggle to stop them in their marching.

"I say good sir, what is the bother that caused you to stop on our way back to the good lady Sarah?" Sir Didymus asked as Hoggle walked over to Ludo and Pip. Sir Didymus followed Hoggle, confused about what was going on.

"Ludo, set Pip down where I can reach her for an instant would you?" Hoggle requested, which Ludo obeyed at once lying Pip down on the soft grass beneath their feet. Thinking quickly Hoggle grabbed a few of the long fabric like vines creeping up the trees next to where they stood and tied Pip's wrists together. Sir Didymus and Ludo made small sounds of protest but the look Hoggle shot them quashed them at once. "Don't look at me like that you two! Listen, if we don't do SOMETHING for her while she's under the Goblin King's spell then she'll keep attacking us. This is the safest thing for all of us, I think."

"What's going on here?" A shaky and slightly scared sounding voice asked slowly. Hoggle looked up into Pip's pale face. Her eyes were open and looking wildly around in her confusion. "Why are my hands tied so tightly together like this? Where am I? And where's my Jareth, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything, it was all Ludo what done it so don't go getting angry with me!" Hoggle said as he started to march away from her. "He shoved that menace into his own bloody grandfather clock and gave him just what he deserved."

"WHAT!" Pip screamed letting out a sob. "You – you shoved him into the clock in the corner? Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"Yeah, it probably killed him - I hope so anyways." Hoggle shouted back to Pip who gasped. "You should be thanking us for this Pip or you will be later anyways! If he dies due to this, the spell on you will be lifted and you can go back to your normal life like all of this never happened to you at all. Won't that be nice? You'll never have to go back to the Goblin King holding you hostage ever again if he dies don't worry."

"There's no spell on me you pea brain of a goblin idiot, I stayed with Jareth of my own free will numbskull! I love Jareth and he loves me, you idiots! Take me back to him right now!" Pip yelled thrashing violently in an attempt to make Ludo drop her so she could run back to the castle. "Let me go this instant! You terrible monsters, let go of me this moment or you'll be sorry you ever messed with me!"

"No Pip, we have a job to do and we're going to do it one way or the other." Hoggle said gritting his teeth. "Now shut up already on your own or I'll do it for you!"

"JARETH, HELP ME I NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!" Pip yelled shrilly to the cold night air. When nothing happened and the Goblin King didn't appear at her side at her call Pip started to sob uncontrollably into the sleeves of her shirt as she pulled her arms over her hands – which was difficult as her wrists were still tied together. Ludo stood stock still unsure of what to do, looking over at Hoggle for help.

"That's it I've had it with you!" Hoggle barked at Pip. Grabbing a fallen tree branch laying on the ground beside his feet he struck Pip over the head with it knocking her unconscious again so she fell limb over Ludo's fuzzy orange shoulder. Pulling up another of the vines he used to tie Pip's wrists from off a nearby tree, Hoggle gagged Pip with it just enough so if she regained consciousness again she could start talking while Sir Didymus and Ludo watched horrified at their friend's antics. "Let's just get Pip back to Sarah before she wakes up again and starts crying again like a madwoman. She's obviously delusional, the poor confused girl."

"I suppose you're correct in that thought my good fellow, let us persist then in our quest back to the lady Sarah! Onward!" Sir Didymus shouted rushing forward. Hoggle and Ludo followed as quickly as they could. They were leaving the Labyrinth with Pip and returning to Sarah at last.

Had Hoggle only know the harm that one shriek of Pip's had caused he would have dumped her head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench and be done with it at once. At Pip's mere call of his name and terrified cry for help, Jareth moaned flipping over from where he'd fallen when he slid down his clock when Ludo had thrown him into it. Opening his eyes slightly he strived to pull himself up off the floor so he could dart out of the castle and help his darling Pip.

(Jareth POV)

"Pip… she needs me…" I whispered to the empty room from the floor where I lay trembling in pain, the shard of broken glass that had fallen from the clock when I had been sent flying into the front of it. My powers were fading, the rope that was my life was fraying down until it was just a few single strands that I held on to with all my being, and my love had forcible been taken from me as they left me here to die lying in the shards of broken glass and the shards of my broken magic. "They've taken her away from me… my poor Pip… I can't get her back in this state, it's hopeless… no, I have to get up and save Pip."

I struggled to pick myself up from the floor urging all my remaining strength back into my numb legs as I tried to stand. Grasping the post at the end of the bed tightly I fought hard to remain standing and then tried to move, to walk over to the door of my room to open it and call for assistance. I had to return to my tower immediately to reverse the damage before it became permanent and Pip was taken back to her old home – but I knew it was no use. The damage done to me by both smashing the clock and being smashed into the clock was irreversible, my magic was bound suffer if it hadn't already completely left me. By now Hoghead and the other two had found their way through the Labyrinth with Pip's captive and unconscious form and taken her back to Sarah where they all through she belonged.

"Pip belongs here in this castle with me just like I belong with her! No one can take her away from me, never! I won't let them take her away from me, not now not ever!" I shouted to the empty room letting go of the bedpost in my fiery rage as I strode across the room to my door and wrenched it open, rushing out into the hall beyond. I had made it halfway down the hall before I finally felt it, before I final felt the tendrils of magic begin curling their way around my heart to suffocate me. Unendurable pain and agony shot through my entire being as I fell forward onto the cold marble floor, unwillingly writhing around and screaming in pain unable to stop or control myself. _This is it, I'm really dying,_ I thought between sobs filled with hurt and felt my heart breaking from being away from Pip; the only person I had ever truly loved in my entire life. _I'm really going to die right here right now. I'm going to die right here in the hall of my own castle, all alone. I wish I could have just seen Pip one last time, I wish I had gotten to tell her goodbye and kiss her sweet lips for the last time..._

(End POV)

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, you did it! You found her!" Sarah squealed as her three friends and their unconscious parcel descended into her room through the mirror above her dresser. Ludo deposited Pip carefully on the bed before the three natives to the Labyrinth climbing back through the mirror, saying their goodbyes to Sarah as they went. "Oh Pip, the poor dreadful thing, just look at her she's a mess of bumps and bruises! Well, I'll let her sleep for now and in the morning I'll wake her up and see what she has to say to defend herself and what she's done, all the trouble she's caused me."

Sarah walked over to where her dear friend Pip lay still unconscious and untied her hands and mouth. Sarah pulled a blanket up over her friend's chilled and shaking body and turned the lights off as she left the room for the night. The next morning when Sarah returned to her room she found a very distressed Pip sitting up and crying in her bed looking miserable. Pip's eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks tearstained, her bottom lip trembling as she continued to cry.

"Oh Pip, you poor thing what is the matter?" Sarah called, rushing over to Pip and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Calm down Pip my dear friend, I swear you're safe here. Hoggle and the others saved you from the Goblin King. Don't worry Pip. He'll never come after you again."

"What do you mean Sarah? I want Jareth to come back for me, I want him to come take me away back to the Labyrinth again, I was happy there!" Pip screamed sadly trying to pull away from Sarah but Sarah wouldn't let go. Sarah shook Pip by the shoulders hoping to return some sense to her obviously very confused friend. "I love him Sarah, I'm in love with Jareth – I'm in love with the Goblin King!"

"What do you mean you love him?" Sarah asked softly. Sarah pulled back from Pip as though she had struck her across the face though Pip raised no hand against her. "That's not possible Pip, you can't love him. Didn't you listen to anything I told you about him? The Goblin King from beyond the Labyrinth is wicked and cruel and unable to love you or anyone else Pip, no matter what he told you."

"I did listen to you Sarah, and now it's your turn to listen to me. You were wrong about him Sarah. You were just about as wrong about Jareth as it was possible for you to be." Pip replied sharply in her attempt to defend him. "He was so kind to me Sarah, he loves me – and I know he's not lying to me. He's so wonderful Sarah, if only you could understand."

"And what do you have to show for it Pip? What trinket did he give you to convince you of his love?" Sarah asked angrily. "What proof do you have that his love is actually existent Pip?"

"Jareth – you know Sarah, your so called cruel Goblin King – gave me his ring Sarah, this ring." Pip said showing Sarah the black stoned ring that still glinted on her finger. Reaching inside her pocket she pulled out a white linen handkerchief which she opened, spilling the contents onto the top covers of Sarah's bed. "It was the crystal Jareth offered me when he first invited me to his castle. When I called for him when I woke up here I felt it inside my pants pocket, but when I pulled it out of my pocket it exploded."

"What does it mean Pip?" Sarah asked quietly, her finger sifting absentmindedly through the silvery dust covering her bed. "Why did it explode like that?"

"I know what it means Sarah but I don't want to believe it." Pip sobbed, large fat tears pouring down her face onto the pile of crystal dust in her lap. "It means Jareth is… it means Jareth is dead. It means Hoggle and the others killed him when they smashed him into his clock. He's gone. The one person I loved is gone for good."

"No, they couldn't have killed the Goblin King. They aren't cruel enough to kill someone like HE is." Sarah gasped sympathetically for her three guilty friends. "The Goblin King can't be dead Pip, it's not possible!"

"He is Sarah, I'm sure of it. That's the only reason I can think of for the crystal to explode and he didn't come when I called for him. Jareth always comes when I need him." Pip said struggling for breath through her tears. "And guess what Sarah?"

"What Pip? Tell me whatever want, tell me anything Pip." Sarah said, taking Pip's hand to pat it and comfort her. Pip pulled her hand away and picked herself up off the bed to walk over to the door of Sarah's room and swinging it open step out into the hall. Pip turned once she had left the room and paused just long enough to make her point known to Sarah.

"I blame you for what happened to Jareth, if you wouldn't have interfered he would still be here today Sarah." Pip said sternly and unhappily as she struggled to force back her tears. "You killed Jareth Sarah and I'll never forgive you for it. From this moment onward and for the rest of time **_I hate you_** because that's just how long I'm going to have to live without the love of my life because of you. Goodbye Sarah, and this time for good."

(Pip POV)

There's not much I remember about the day Jareth was killed, nothing except the few haunting memories I have left and the black stoned ring Jareth had given me before… I remember the crystal bursting apart in my hands, I can recall running out of Sarah's house and out into the street, I can still see the look of Sarah's face as I ran away from her out into the countryside where we used to hang out when we were younger.

It had started to rain, doubling my sadness as I continued to run away from my sorrow instead of facing it. Tripping over a protruding tree root I fell face first onto the damp ground, tears still spilling from my eyes.

"Jareth, oh my poor love I miss you so much already! Come back to me please, I love you so much!" I wept into the sleeves of my shirt as I lied on the ground, the rain still falling around me pricking me in the back of the neck like little sharp needles. "I love you, oh please come back! Don't tell me this is it, tell me I'm wrong. Come tell me you love me once more! Don't leave me alone like this without saying goodbye!"

I smashed my fist down into the soft ground and felt something twist around my ring finger on my left hand and looking down say it was Jareth's black stoned ring he had given to me when he confessed his love. I started, realizing I hadn't even thought to try using the ring he had given me. Jareth had said it was magic after all. Looking down, my eyes shining with hope I saw him – my darling Jareth's face shining with hope and a look of complete weariness and exhaustion from inside the black stone set into the ring. I gasped, utterly confused. Inside the ring I saw several small goblin servants lifting Jareth up off the floor of the hall that led to his room where they deposited him in his bed before leaving the room. He looked like he had come down with a fever, pale and sweating as his eyes slid shut, his head slumping forwards onto his chest.

"He's not dead yet! Thank God!" I cried aloud, my tears of joy mixing with my previous tears of sorrow and the rain still falling on my face. "But he looks terrible, like he's in pain. I have to go to him he needs MY help this time. But how can I get to him?"

The ring of my finger shone with an inner light as I looked down into it. And then I knew what I had to do. Placing my hand over my heart I closed my eyes and spoke to the cloudy sky as I knew I had to - to save Jareth's life.

"Take me to Jareth, the Goblin King. Take me to the castle beyond the Goblin city and to my one true love's side!" I commanded of the ring over my heart. The ground beneath my feet shuddered violently and I swayed where I stood feeling as though I was about to fall and that the ground before my feet was going to open up before my feet and swallow me up. I stood my ground the best I could, my eyes still pressed shut through the pain the magic I cast using the ring. Apparently to use the magic in the ring you had to suffer for it or maybe that was just because the clock had been smashed and ruined forever causing the magic inside of it to be freed making it harder for me to draw magic from the ring to cast spells like Jareth could.

"_Pip, is that you?"_ A timid and hopeless sounding voice asked from behind me.

I opened my name at the sound of my name to find myself back in the Goblin King's bedchambers where the fight had taken place. Signs of our fierce struggle were still obvious all around the room; the clock for example was lying on the round surrounded by more of the crystal dust like what had erupted out of mine when it exploded. Lying in the familiar bed was Jareth, his eyes partially closed as he looked up at me and I ran to him, flinging my arms around his neck as I cried out in happiness.

(End POV)

"Oh my God, Jareth you're alive!" Pip cried as she pulled away from the dying Goblin king to look into his face, worried. "I was so worried about you Jareth, but you're alive after all!"

"Not for long I fear my darling. The grandfather clock that harnessed my magic was destroyed. It's left me extremely vulnerable and in a pitifully weakened state. I don't know how long I can hold on now that the clock holding my magic is gone Pip." Jareth said softly, his voice tight in his throat like when he had told her he loved her, but this time for a different reason. Jareth raised one of his trembling hands to stroke Pip's tearstained cheek sadly. "Oh Pip, I love you so much my dear! I want to know that you know that before I let go."

"I love you too Jareth, too much to let you go like this after I just got you back from the dead." Pip sobbed forlornly pulling the covers up over his frail body to keep him warm as she spoke. "I'm here now to take care of you, I'll help you put through this Jareth, I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

"Pip I –"

"No, don't speak you'll only drain yourself further." Pip smiled placing a finger over his lips as he went to speak again. Leaning forward she kissed him lightly and tenderly on the lips as she swept the hair from his forehead while she stroked his hair. "I'll be right back Jareth, stay in bed while I go attend to business. I have a plan my dear, something that just might save your life. One moment my love, just one I swear."

Pip walked out of Jareth's room and shut the door, leaning back against it as she debated her options. Only one plan seemed to be functional no matter how many angles she looked at all her ideas from – only one of her many plans could work, and there was still the possibility it could fail. She knew what she had to do but it was doing it that was going to kill her inside. She knew Jareth wouldn't approve but right then she didn't care. Placing her hand over her heart for a second time she closed her eyes.

"I wish some of my life energy and power would go into Jareth so he can continue to live and to get better and perfectly healthy again. I wish that he didn't need to depend upon the grandfather clock to live anymore." Pip said in a shuddering voice. Pain shot up her spine and she knew the damage had been corrected even before she reentered the room where she had left Jareth alone. "Do you feel any better now? Did it work Jareth?"

"It worked Pip, I know what you did out there in the hall and I thank you for it." Jareth smiled pulling a thoroughly exhausted Pip into his arms right before her legs gave out beneath her body. She was exceptionally drained from the spell casting but otherwise just happy both of them were alive. "Well then Pip, I have some good news and some bad news Pip. Which would you rather hear first?"

"The good news first, please! I can't stand anymore heartbreak or pain at the moment." Pip smiled weakly up at him as he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his bed, laying her back upon it gently. She leaned back against the pillows behind her and sighed happily.

"I'm not dead or dying anymore, I'm healthy as are you or slightly healthier due to your post-spell casting exhaustion, and Sarah and the others will never be able to butt into our business again - you made sure of that when you forced your way through the barrier to the worlds and came here Pip. You broke through and shattered the gateway for anyone else who tries to go between the worlds again – they won't be able to. We're alone at last I suppose you could say, and even Sarah can never talk to the other fools and force them to do her dirty work." Jareth said happily kissing Pip on the forehead sweetly.

"So what's the bad news then?" Pip asked slowly, tentatively.

"I'm afraid you used up all the magic left in the ring I gave you Pip, it's destroyed itself." Jareth said softly not looking at her. Pip looked down at her hand and sure enough, saw the stone on her ring cracked in the middle, the stone itself a crisp white color instead of the ebony black from before. "You'll never be able to return home to your family now. I'm so sorry Pip."

"No, I never want to go back there Jareth, I want to stay with you." Pip smiled pressing her face into Jareth's chest as her arms wove around his back pulling him closer to her. "Jareth, can you still do magic with the clock gone and destroyed?"

"No Pip, my magic is gone forever." Jareth said dejectedly, looking up at her with his large eyes filled with pain. "I'm just a humble Goblin King now Pip. A monarch with no special powers but his powers to control the people"

"That's perfect!" Pip smiled happily. Jareth blanched at her outburst, confused. "Now you can't pop up in a cloud of smoke and scare me anymore! Believe me I won't miss that trick one bit. And now you're normal just like me, if you can call me normal that is."

"Pip, only one more thing remains to be settled then, just one last matter to take care of then, if only I can work up the courage to ask it." Jareth said taking Pip's hand in his own as he knelt before her on the bed. "Pip, will you stay here in this castle beyond my Goblin City and the Labyrinth with me and be my queen?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask!" Pip smiled throwing her arms around Jareth's neck knocking him backwards onto the bed as she kissed him. And they stayed like that, in love and wrapped in each other's arms forever.

()()()()()Page Break!

Aw, it's all over! This was the final chapter my good friends, I'm rather put out to tell you. I loved writing it. Even though I wanted it to end like this I'm sad it has to be over. Um, so please review one last time to help ease my pain if you don't mind! Good bye my dear readers for the last time - under this story title anyways. Lol


End file.
